


Haise WHO???

by Mr_Quigley



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: :re, Anteiku Café (Tokyo Ghoul), CCG - Freeform, Dark, Funny, Future Fic, Torture, quinx squad - Freeform, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Quigley/pseuds/Mr_Quigley
Summary: Usually, people were blasted back into the past to fix their mistakes, but Kaneki Ken found himself being launched into the future instead. With no recollection of being a man named Haise Sasaki, he has to survive working for the CCG.





	1. Someone Pissed in His Cereal

  


Kaneki woke up feeling oddly refreshed—a feeling he knew he shouldn't be having. The second his eyes took in the room around him, he realized how wrong it was to be so relaxed. He was in completely foreign territory, and whoever was keeping him here had the upper hand—already not a good situation.

Kaneki carefully got out of the bed he'd been placed in for some odd reason. Whoever was keeping him captive wanted to make certain he was comfortable, that was for sure. He could already imagine the bizarre day he was about to have, so he took it upon himself to just stand by the door and think for a bit.

His memory was more than hazy, that was for sure. But he knew, regardless of his current forgetfulness, that this was not normal. He was too sure that he shouldn't even be able to breathe right now, much less be capable of moving. So, as to why he was in perfect condition truly baffled him. This world really does get more complex within each day that passes. How wonderful.

Kaneki, tired of being in a state of deep thought beside a door that would unfold the confusion he was feeling if he just opened it, decided mystery be damned and opened the only obstacle that obstructed him from learning more about his surroundings. Damn doors, always making him think too much.

Beyond the moveable barrier, he found a world filled with endless opportunities and chanc—no wait, it's just a hallway. Whoops.

Kaneki continued his journey into where he hoped to find the main living quarters, and eventually arrived to his desired destination after passing a couple rooms and walking down a case of stairs.

He couldn't help but feel amazed in the mini mansion he was in, almost hoping that Tsukiyama was the reason behind this. It would make him feel so much more at ease to finally see a familiar face again—something that he feels he's been deprived from even though he could swear he saw his teammates just a few days before... whatever this was. How strange.

The second Kaneki stumbled upon another living presence is when he realized he should've surveyed his room a little longer. He had no. idea. where he was. And this little green-haired kid definitely wasn't Tsukiyama.

His sight was greeted with the kid who couldn't be much younger than himself and wore an eyepatch so signature to Kaneki's look, it was confusing. Was this boy like himself? Was he suffering from the same anomaly? Could that be why he was here—due to the curiosity of his own kind. Or was it something less abstract and they simply shared the same goal? Whatever this situation was, it was about to get interesting.

"Ah! Sasaki, I was just about to get you! It appears you slept in this morning..." The Second Eyepatch nervously laughed.

Kaneki was too enveloped in the familiarity the kid addressed him with, to comment on his apparent 'sleeping in'. For someone as meek and small as this boy not to cower in his presence, and appear to moreso rely on it— _to spill his name from his lips as if it wasn't foreign_ —was truly a mystery to behold.

"Yeah... I guess..." Was all the great Kaneki Ken could muster up as a response. He stood there for a couple more moments, basking in the awkwardness, before deciding he was gonna find a kitchen. He wasn't gonna make it through the day without coffee, that was for sure.

Before Kaneki could make it that far, his green-haired buddy followed.

Maybe he was a fan of his work? Who knew these days. Fandoms popped up for the weirdest things.

"Uh... Are you okay, sir? You look... kinda... out of it."

And Kaneki, being the master of vague responses, replied, "Sure."

The utter confusion that followed up on the Second Eyepatch's face was a bit funny. Kaneki could've laughed. Could've.

It wasn't long before the duo found themselves in the kitchen with... even more people. Ew.

"Oh my gosh. Sassan, your hair! You totally have bedhead!" Sed dat blond dude.

And just like that, the group of children burst out into laughter. Even Mr. Stoicism at the far back gave a chuckle. Kaneki, however, did not laugh. He was too coffee deprived at the moment to fake emotions. He'd be strong enough to laugh with a group of strangers once the caffeine hit his system.

There was nothing funny about his hair, nothing wrong with it. How dare they make fun of him. Kids are mean...

  



	2. And Now We're Eating That Cereal

  


Kaneki decided to pull a Bo Burnham and gave the kids a good dose of prolonged eye contact before moving on with his day. It was at this moment, after looking through every single cabinet in the kitchen, that he realized he didn’t have any proper coffee making tools, and would have to give in to the lonely coffee machine next to the sink. Days like this, Kaneki was reminded of how tough he had it.

What was he? A fucking normie that had to depend on a machine to make his coffee like the rest of the world? Ridiculous.

Meanwhile, ‘the kids’ were looking at each other weirdly, trying to figure out what was going on with their mentor.

“…Uh… Maybe Sasaki’s having a weird day?” Mutsuki suggested. “He was acting strangely even before he walked in here.”

Shirazu looked to Sasaki for a brief moment before agreeing with his teammate’s theory. “Yeah, that just isn’t like him. He’s probably still tired from last night—I mean, he did sleep in this morning anyway. I’m just glad the meeting with Akira and Suzuya’s squad was rescheduled for tomorrow. Imagine bringing _that_ to CCG Headquarters at the crack ass of dawn.”

By no means did Shirazu mean to disrespect Sasaki. After the whole ‘teammates should never abandon each other’ spiel, he actually held him in high regards. It’s just… everyone had their off days, and Shirazu wasn’t one to sugarcoat someone’s behavior.

Urie chimed in not long after with a, “What is he _doing_?” _(The fuck is he looking for?)_

All heads turned to Sasaki, who was tearing through the whole kitchen for something. He then settled on glaring at the coffee machine, and the Quinx unanimously came to the decision that they shouldn’t mess with him.

“Wait… what about breakfast? Don’t tell me we’re stuck making our own!”

Urie hated agreeing with any of his squad members, but Saiko had a good point. He might not’ve liked Sasaki very much. _Or at all_. But it was no secret that the man could cook a bomb-ass meal. It would truly be ashame if Sasaki couldn’t get the fuck over whatever was happening inside his weird mind palace, ‘cause he really liked his food, even if his personality sucked ass.

Everyone once again turned their heads to look at their beloved teacher, hoping they could get away with asking him for breakfast. But one look at Sasaki’s utterly defeated expression left them defenseless. They were no longer armed with the courage they once had because… you can’t just ask someone who looks so _sad_ to provide to your needs. If anything, they should be cooking for Sasaki. I mean, just look at him…

“This coffee’s so _shitty_ ,” he said, making the poor-quality of the beverage be known to the world in the most depressing way. I mean, the man looked like he was about to legit break down crying any minute. It was best to just leave Sasaki alone.

“Anyone up for cereal?” Shirazu asked.

Everyone at the table slumped over.

  
  


After drinking the World's Shittiest Coffee, Kaneki decided he needed a break. He obviously needed to investigate around the mini-mansion since he still had yet to figure out what he was doing here. So, he set off to the room he woke up in.

His feet left little to no sound when meeting the stairs he had to climb to get back to where this weird situation originated in. He had always been a quiet person, but the skills he learned when accepting his ghoulishness increased his qualities hundred-fold. Stairs have nothing on him.

He skedaddled-skedoodled to his room with finesse, finally being able to shut the door that made him question his whole life a half-hour ago behind him. Without company getting in his way, he got right down to business.

First things first, getting a good look around the room. It was pretty plain and standard, the only thing really popping out at him being the bed. There was nothing very impressive about the bed visually, but from waking up in it earlier, he knew it was _really_ comfy. Even Kaneki himself would never partake in such luxuries. He simply didn’t deserve it, _so who thought he did?_

Shaking his head, he started checking for any valuable information that might be hidden in the desk that sat opposite from the bed. There was a brown paper bag that sat atop it, waiting eagerly to be opened. Kaneki plopped his fat ass down in the chair that sat beside the desk and gently pulled the bag over to himself in curiosity.

His eyes sparkled with relief seeing his familiar leather mask smiling back at him. It felt like reality was hugging him, and telling him, “Shhh, it’s okay to be here. You’re supposed to be sitting in this foreign room inside a house with people you haven’t seen before.”

…

Fuck, he needed to go to therapy.

He slid the bag back against the wall and decided to start opening some drawers.

He was gonna have to progress the search sooner or later, and the suspense was killing him. He needed the deets _now_.

Pulling at the first drawer didn’t work, so he busted it open. Kaneki was not gonna waste his time looking for a key he didn’t know the location of just to unlock a pesky drawer. That was just petty work. Save that shit for the people who play horror video games, ‘cause he was having none of it.

Inside, were a few files he assumed were important and most pertaining to the situation at hand. It was in such an obvious but guarded place, so it made sense. Easy enough access for someone to look in as many times as they wanted, but guarded enough for others unwelcomed to the information to turn their back. Only people who didn’t respect the power of the lock would be such an ass as to break it open.

And surprise, Kaneki was that ass!

Opening up that delicious manila folder, his heart nearly stopped.

There, was the file of a man with salt and pepper hair and a very familiar face detailing their position in the Commision of Counter Ghoul.

“I INFILTRATED THE CCG?!”

  



	3. 1:30 A.M. (Author's Note)

  


Bitch, my sister’s boyfriend came over to our place, and I told them about how I was really happy about my fanfiction because I made it really funny, so he looks at us all excited and asks to read it. This dude had NO previous knowledge about Tokyo Ghoul, has barely watched anime, and does not know how to pronounce Japanese names in the slightest. It was 1:30 A.M. and I was laughing my fucking ass off while my sister was facepalming the whole time, and he just kept reading, butchering the whole thing. IT WAS GREAT!

It was so weird hearing someone else read my work aloud when I wrote it all fancily before it gets to the humor! You wanna have a good fucking time and you’ve been deprived of happiness, get someone to read your work, because the way you read it in your head or aloud is way different than the way someone else reads it, especially if they have no clue what the hell’s going on! Extra laughs when they can’t read Japanese names to save their lives!

Here’s some of the gold he came up with:

Keneki, Kenseko, Kenocchio (For Kaneki)  
Seseko, Sadoku (Sasaki)  
He’s (Haise)  
Sha-razor (Shirazu) Honestly, that sounds like a great commercial campaign!  
Sue-doo yo’ shoe (Tsukiyama)  
And he couldn’t even pronounce Mutsuki’s name in the slightest.

  


I was gonna originally share this in the next chapter’s notes, but it’s gonna take me a while to write the next chapter because I have to figure out when this takes place. 

Kaneki’s missing a few years of his life, and he’s gonna realize that when the date’s brought up. I also need to know what events are gonna take place according to the timeline, because I really want Akira and Juuzou to be a heavy part of the plot. I need appropriate reactions and transitions, and that’s gonna take more research than looking up Kaneki’s age (sadly). Kaneki’s already at the stage where his leather mask was sent to him in the mail, and I need to figure out when that was while also incorporating more teamwork in the Quinx Squad (I want Saiko to be part of this too, I don’t want her to just be hiding in her room anytime something happens. That's why I included her in the breakfast scene.) and be at a point where they really came to appreciate Sasaki, making them concerned for their mentor since he’s been acting strange. 

So, I thought, I’ll share the fun me, my sister, and my sister’s boyfriend had so early in the morning while it’s still fresh in my head before I commit to the next chapter! Sorry to disappoint!

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very aware that I did not say my sister, my sister's boyfriend, and I, because having ME in front is actually the correct way to say it, so if anyone gives me shit for it, just know that you've been living a lie.
> 
> You would not say my sister and I went to the store, because if you switch them up you're saying I and my sister went to the store, which sounds weird and there's a reason 99.99% of people in the world do not say it like that. If, however, I ran into the 0.01% of people that say their sentence with the I in _front_ , I would not particularly mind because they'd be acknowledging their mistake. I don't actively call out people for using (blank), (blank), and I because I know they like the way it sounds, just like I like saying it with the me in front. I only call people out when they're being an ass and wanna rub the 'correct way' (which is actually wrong) in my face. So yes, I AM aware of how I phrased it. And welcome to this big, long explanation no one's gonna read for it.
> 
> It's like the whole, 'between you and I' thing. It's actually between you and me, not I. Is there a way to phrase my sentences to sound more professional without using the simple sounding me or the incorrect I, certainly. But do I feel like rephrasing my sentence to meet the standards of the gods? Not really. A long rant is easier. Thanks for enduring the long ass grammar lesson no one asked for, if anyone stuck around. If anyone has better grammar advice, or the rules suddenly changed, please enlighten me!
> 
> That is not to say I'm a god when it comes to grammar and punctuation though. I have alot of trouble deciding between different punctuations and how to word things, hence the insanely long process it takes for me to write a chapter of something. I am not always right, just like you're not always right. We all have different styles and different ways we want our story to be portrayed. This is just mine.
> 
> Have a good day my dudes, and I hope I didn't totally ruin the fun spirit this non-chapter originally had. If anything, laugh at my idiocy for getting all weird about words!


	4. The Quinx Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki gets the weirdest deets in his life.

  


Suddenly, Kaneki’s position in the CCG was making sense. The name Eyepatch was notorious in the CCG’s ranks; there’s no way Kaneki would’ve passed off as a normal human Investigator with his track record. If, however, they were led to think they subdued a ghoul enough to join their force in order to fight off the enemy, who’s to say he couldn’t be a ghoul Investigator?

It was too perfect. Eyepatch, a name commonly feared by the CCG and ghouls alike, to finally pick a side… Very intriguing indeed.

And the best thing about this was, they were using him to further progress their own experiments. They wanted more ghouls to fight off the others. But not just some nasty ghoul they could’ve picked up off the streets, no. They wanted people they could trust, people who were _human_. People that went through the CCG Academy, knew what they were getting into, and could be trusted to carry out orders.

They were plucking from the souls who were desperate. Obedient.

And they’d insert a kakuhou in them, making their own breed of half-ghoul. A half-ghoul that had enough quinque steel encasing their kakuhou so they were privileged enough to be more human than ghoul. A privilege _Kaneki_ would never have.

It must be wonderful for the CCG to have children who could fight with a kagune but weren’t monstrous enough to have to eat human flesh.

The only miscalculation on their part is how much weaker they’d be compared to a natural ghoul. It takes time to adapt to your ghoulishness had you not been cursed with it from birth.

That’s where Kaneki comes in to the picture. A human who successfully became a half-ghoul due to their compatibility with a certain ghoul’s organs. He might be artificial, but he was more natural than the Quinx Squad could ever hope to be. An especially chilling fact if any of the Quinx exceed their limits.

Since their kakuhou is surrounded in multiple layers of quinque steel, they don’t have to be compatible with a ghoul’s organs in order to wield a kagune. The only way to produce a more powerful kagune is from breaking through another layer of steel. Exceed breaking the limited amount of layers will result in the organs incompatibility to bite you in the ass. In shorter words, any one of the applicants. _Can. Die_.

It was Kaneki’s job to train these manufactured half-ghouls to make sure they produce the results the CCG wants.

To become powerful enough to surpass Kaneki himself, but be loyal enough to chase after the CCG’s wishes.

Such a cruel fate. And that wasn’t even mentioning what would happen should the project fail.

Each and every one of them were expendable to the CCG. Projects are just test-runs to gather information and find ways to better the next set of experiments if the first batch doesn’t work out. The CCG will replace the previous Quinx with new ones, in hopes of better results.

Of course, any of the Quinx can retire whenever they wanted; they didn’t have to participate in the dangers of hunting down ghouls. The only problem with that was each of the applicants had a personal reason to be here. To make money; to get recognition; to become someone they can be proud of. No amount of compensation the CCG promises after retirement would be good enough—in the childrens’ eyes at least.

They sold their bodies to become soldiers in a system that can’t care less for them. And whether or not they still decide to be part of that system, they were replaceable. Even if they find bigger, better things to do with their lives, someone will always take their position. The cycle would never end until the CCG got the fighters they desired.

It was sickening.

Yet the CCG dare call themselves righteous? _Better_ than ghouls?

Kaneki sighed. He had to have read through each file at least 1,537 times. Each detail was glued to his mind regarding the Quinx Project. He’d have to go through another amnesiac attack to forget anything about this case.

The Second Eyepatch was a boy named Mutsuki Tooru, announced as a problem child during the CCG Academy. As of now is nineteen years old and stationed as a 3rd class Investigator. Bikaku Type.

That blond dude who insulted Kaneki’s hair was Shirazu Ginshi, a member of the Academy’s 77th class, same as all the other members. Is also nineteen and a Third class Investigator. Ukaku Type.

Urie Kuki, too serious for his own good, was an exemplary student in the Academy but has a problem with his attitude. Second class Investigator at nineteen years old. Koukaku Type.

And finally, Saiko Yonebayashi—the only girl in the squad. Interestingly enough, the only one out of the Quinx that doesn’t particularly want her job as an Investigator, 3rd class or not. She’s only in it to provide for her family that forced her into her position. Twenty years of age, Rinkaku Type.

Taking up the mentor post was Kaneki himself as Haise Sasaki. Twenty-two and lonely as fuck—and Kaneki laughed at this part for two reasons. 

One, the lonely part wasn’t written in the file, but it was true.

Second, was him being twenty-two and not only did he fake his name, he also faked his age. Kaneki’s laughter stopped however, because this was the very first file he read and his birthday was marked down as April 2nd, 19 BSBI. He was born the same year and if it hadn’t hit December yet, his actual age should be twenty-one.

Meaning… He was missing two whole fucking years worth of memory.

…

Part of the 75th class, Rank 1 Investigator, Rinkaku Type.

It was only through reading this material so many times he was able to temporarily halt the impending mental breakdown he was gonna have.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, I GOT (most) THE TINY DETAILS NOW! We can finally roll into more plot heavy stuff in the next chapters, hoorah!
> 
> Now I just have to figure out when I want this to take place and how I'm gonna involve certain people into the plot. I think I want this to be after the whole Nutcracker/Auction Clean-up Operation, but before the promotion ceremony thing.
> 
> Oof, I have a really funny idea for an event that's gonna take place in the future, and I can't wait until we actually get to that part! Thinking of random-ass scenarios between Kaneki and the Quinx is hilarious!
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	5. We Fight as One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was late. Endnotes explain why, if you care.

  


Kaneki was laughing. He just couldn’t help it!

He tried reading over the files again to dull the pain, but he knew each detail about the Quinx Squad word for word. The more he read, the worse stalling what was already coming out of him felt. He needed release, just a little bit _**MoRe!**_

Of course, of course, of course! Of course he’d wake up without any recollection of the past two years of his LIFE. Memory wasn’t an important or essential part of existing, right? _Fuck_ that. LET’S JUST FORGET EVERYTHING, WHY DON’T WE?!

Oh, he was straight up _cackling_ now. Tears were streaming down his face and he could barely find room to breathe through his little fit of insanity. But, you know what? Fuck life. Fuck it. Yeah, he _was_ missing a big portion of his memory; and yeah, he _had_ no idea what he was doing. But, _you know what?_ He just can’t care less anymore. He’s gonna roll with what he’s got, and kick some god damn ass while doing so. That’s just what’s gonna happen.

Kaneki promptly stood up, wiping the traces of his little mishappen off his face. He’ll finish his mental break down later. Right now, he has work to do.

Walking straight into the bathroom to freshen himself up, his face went completely red. When he looked into the mirror, he realized Shirazu had been right. His hair _was_ a mess.

  


“So, are we gonna ignore the creepy, hysterical laughter coming upstairs, or…”

Urie decided to turn up the music coming from his little pod, and stare at the newspaper instead of contribute to society. He didn’t feel like listening to their idiot Squad Leader and certainly didn’t want to help their mentor who was possibly having a mid-life crisis. There was enough stuff to worry about than his team… at this point, they’d slow down progress on any other possible investigations. If they weren’t gonna help him, he was gonna help himself and himself only.

Shirazu rolled his eyes, looking to Mutsuki who was one of the more sensitive and non-prickish members of the squad. “What do you think…?”

“I think… As much as we want to help him—that he needs some space. There’s alot we don’t really know about our sensei, which means there’s alot he might be going through. Sasaki’s the type of person that doesn’t really like confrontation and will wave off any problems he has. I want to talk to him about it, but… if he’s not gonna open up, there’s nothing we can do but prove to him that we’re trustworthy enough to share his secrets to. 

“He probably feels obligated to be some perfect figure in our lives because he’s our teacher, so it doesn’t feel right to talk about his insecurities. We might be just a few years apart, but he sees us as children. You can’t just tell a child what you’re feeling all the time and how frustrated you are, because you’re supposed to prioritize taking care of them over being honest to them. And… between us and the CCG, he’s pressured to keep up this act, like he can handle himself. He can handle _anything_ , so that they don’t throw him away.”

Blue hair popped out of a blanket burrito that sat on the couch. “Does… Maman really feel that way?”

“Well, it’s hard to tell when he never consults us about it. He just laughs everything off… I-BUT-He’s so strong yet childish that sometimes I forget he has problems like the rest of us!” Shirazu yelped, defending himself.

It was at this point that Urie grew irritated. (They’re _still_ talking about this?) So he stood up, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. Dramatically waving his hand, he spilt, “Then we’re just gonna have to take that power away from him, don’t we? Let’s wipe the myth that he’s perfect from his life and show him being a loser and messing up is what he always does. He isn’t the best role-model this world has to offer, and I don’t wanna deal with his shit if it gets in the way of our job. After all, it’s _dangerous_ for him.”

Urie smiled the teensiest bit to the shock of everyone else. (Dangerous towards my _promotion_ , more like.)

Before Urie could take anymore glory, Satan himself came walking down the stairs. Talk about the devil, and he shall appear, he thought glumly.

  


After Kaneki was done washing himself up, he realized getting a better impression of the other half-ghouls he was housing with would probably be a good idea. He didn’t have much to go off of besides the information presented on their files; and Kaneki knew more than anyone that people were more than a sheet or some of paper. They all had personalities, and as much as he’d rather not have to deal with people, it was part of his job. He will _try_ to be nice… Just a little bit.

He treaded down the stairs with grace, and found an audience watching him intently from below.

The variety of expressions that were going around the room were absolutely priceless. They ranged from, ‘Are you fucking kidding me, you had to walk in here _now_ ,’ to, ‘ARE YOU OKAY?!’

Looks like his past-self forgot to sound-proof the walls. Silly him!

Kaneki put on the most cheerful smile he could manage, which honestly felt like the most excruciating exercise yet. Seriously, he could lift a full-sized car without breaking a sweat, but this?

He was just a—  
**Faker.**  
**Daker.**  
At least everyone else was convinced he was happy.

“Up for _training_ , anyone?”

Again, the expressions were mixed, but that would have to do. The only problem was the sly guy who thought he could walk right past him, Urie. “I’ll train by myself, thank you.” 

And boy, Kaneki was not having it. If they were gonna work as a team, then they needed to know what it’s like to train together as one, as well. Kaneki was at a disadvantage since he’s never fought with them before, and without proper practice, they’d be good as dead on the field. Some Investigator he’d be if humans couldn’t even trust him to keep half-ghouls alive.

So Kaneki grabbed his arm, smiling dangerously, “ _Let me rephrase that:_ we _**are**_ training, and you’re training with _**me**_.”

Saiko gulped. Today was not a good day. She actually had to work...

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make a chapter earlier, and I already had the beginning of it written out, but from Sunday to Tuesday I had to go over to my aunt's to dogsit, and it's kinda hard to dogsit when you're, uh... ALLERGIC to dogs.
> 
> So, over the span of those few days I was either blowing my brains out with toilet paper or watching videos with my grandma or cousin.
> 
> Let me clarify a bit... My mom was going camping with my aunt, and my sister's on vacation with a friend, and she didn't want to me walking our dog by myself when it got late (to go to the bathroom. We don't have a backyard, so we can't just let our dog sit outside and then call him in, we have to walk him everytime he needs to go) so we went over to my aunt's to stay with my grandma, little cousin, and uncle; and THEY have 2 dogs of their own! ALLERGY GALORE!
> 
> I realized that I might've made this a bit more confusing since I own a dog myself, and why would you get a dog if you're allergic to them? But I DIDN'T GET THE DOG, MY MOM AND MOM'S FRIEND DID! I guess they were just lucky that I didn't have that much of a reaction to him, and as I looked up why later, our dog has the one of the lowest concentrates of the most common allergen found on him. I only get bothered if I'm in a confined space with him, lay on stuff with his hair and slobber all over it, and don't wash my hands after petting him. As I excessively wash my hands anyway, I don't have a cleanliness problem with him and I also sleep on the top bunk of my bunk bed that me and my sister share. I am a clean freak so I don't lay on stuff that's been used by my dog, and 98% of the time I don't even sit on the couch 'cause I feel like I have to commit to being dirty if I wanna sit on it, since my dog likes to lay on it all the time.
> 
> But, the problem is, I'm REALLY allergic to my aunt's dogs, and usually I'm fine if I take my allergy medicine, but for whatever reason the world decided to be a bitch and curse me with a runny ass nose.
> 
> Later on, my grandma got me different medicine to help ('cause my mom's been insistent that I use stuff similar to Flo-nase, since all the doctors have such positive reviews of it. The only thing is, if you already have a runny nose and you take Flo-nase, you pretty much have to blow the medicine out 3 seconds after. I would've taken more of it, but I'm not sure how much my body actually took in of the medicine, and I will not let myself die from overdosing on Flo-nase, that would be such a pathetic way to go, I can't even), like pills.
> 
> So, I was okay-ish over there, and the pills really helped, but I still felt hella dirty from being over there. Overall, even when I wasn't suffering from allergies, I was chillin' with the fam and couldn't find it in myself to put effort into popping some more fanfiction outta my ass. I like my home, and I like writing there (or at school, when I'm bored). And I don't really like writing when I feel like a mess.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter though! BYE!


	6. I got the sorriez... (Author's Note)

  


I am SO SORRY that I haven't been updating recently. I honestly really want to, but I have a bit of a writer's block right now and alot of things keep getting in the way of me writing more chapters.

Last Saturday I went to my aunt Jackie's block party and danced my ass off at the end of the night. Because of that, I was hella tired the next day, and used it to be lazy and sleep in, and the following days were me being lazy and thinking I could hold it off until Wednesday. BUT I had to do alot of stuff Wednesday because I'm part of the Improv club at my school, and since Freshman Day was that day, I had to help recruit members into the club. That took up my whole morning, and then I had to shop for clothes to get ready to ACTUALLY go back to school, and get a haircut since my hair was getting shaggy. So by then most the day was gone, and I knew I didn't have the energy to write, so I thought, 'Okay, maybe after school I'll write, and if not by then, definitely Saturday.' Going back to school totally whooped my ass, and I was EXHAUSTED after I got home from it on Thursday and Friday. There was no way I was going to be writing when I was already half-dozing off watching YouTube. And SURPRISE, Saturday I had to get up early to go to an air and water show with my aunt I totally forgot about, and I'm still getting used to the whole, wake up early to do stuff thing, so as per usual yesterday whooped my ass into exhaustion too. I literally wanted to take a nap when I went home, but after doing some chores I got really sweaty 'cause it was so hot out, and I didn't feel like getting in the shower just to take a nap, so I just chilled with my mom and watched some Netflix.

So now it's Sunday and I was like, 'Okay, I have to write something today.' Only problem is, I'm still having a hard time putting together this next chapter because I don't know how everything's gonna work if I set it after the Auction Raid/Clean-up Operation, but before the promotion ceremony. It's a large space in time, which means I have alot of leniency in what I can do, but there isn't any new cases during this time so I'd have to make shit up. I think I want to push it a little closer towards the promotion ceremony thing, because I was originally thinking that I really didn't want to go through the whole Tsukiyama family Extermination raid, but then I realized I need some of the plot involved in that time, so now I'm realizing I could still explore that plot-line while being careful with how it goes down.

I've realized this, but what I plan to do for this next chapter needs to be more thought out than what I already have written, so I took a break to write a draft for a future event I want to take place, which was WAY more successful than staring at my computer screen trying to figure out what I want to happen after Kaneki kicks everyone's ass during their little sparring session.

I would share, but that would be spoilers, so... yeah.

OH, and another reason why I haven't been very productive towards this upcoming chapter today is because yesterday night I got nasal drip and I knew a sinus infection was sneaking up on me (again...) and today it hit me hard in the morning. I wasn't very dedicated to the thought of writing until later, and by then I had to write about something that didn't feel like a drag, and I'll indulge your curiosity a little by telling you it was an interaction between Furuta and Kaneki!

I was also gonna post an author's note way earlier, but I thought I would've popped out another chapter sometime this week, so I thought I'd delay the message and explain myself then, but that obviously didn't happen and I didn't want to freak out anyone by not posting for any longer than it's already been, so I'm saying this now.

Just don't worry about me abandoning this fanfiction. I posted this specific one because I WANT to work on it regularly. If, however, you want more of my writing, you can check out my Wattpad that has this story on it and two other stories that I don't update frequently (every few months, I'd say). I'm Dat Boi (which is my username) and my address or whatever on the website is @KelofAwesomeness. I've been using it alot because all of my other friends use that website to get their share of fanfiction.

  



	7. I Will Teach You the Same Way I Was Taught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YEAH, I'M BACK!

  


Kaneki waited patiently at the bottom of the staircase, ready to practice some sweet moves on his squad-mates. Everyone was busy getting their work-out clothes on, making him a bit anxious—he really just wanted to keep himself busy to take his mind off this crazy-ass day.

Well, if he was gonna list off things he wanted he might as well add a non-shitty cup of coffee. But… you can’t always get what you want, and Kaneki was just gonna have to deal with that fact today. Sigh.

It was then that Kaneki was rushed out of his thoughts by Shirazu, who had been racing down the stairs _so fast_ that he tripped and was now rolling towards him.

Instead of helping his student out of his predicament, he simply stepped back and let Shirazu somersault right past him.

“Oh shi—AGHCK!” Was the sound the dumbass made when he hit a table along his path. He really hoped… that Shirazu was just joking. If he couldn’t even evade a simple table, they were gonna have problems.

“I told you it was useless to run,” Urie sighed. _(I mean, if you thought you were late,_ at least _hold on to the last of your dignity.)_

“Owww…” Was the only response he got in return.

Meanwhile Kaneki was busy staring at the duo, like—

Like—

_This was his team?_

...

Dear _god_ , he had alot of work to do.

  
  


The rest of Quinx had gathered and all walked to the basement—their designated training spot. Kaneki took in the room around him. It was nice and spacious; the perfect place for what he was about to do.

He stretched while all his students took a defensive position, waiting for his first move.

His muscles were supported especially well in his own work-out gear that he’d been surprised to find. There was no resistance to his muscles contracting and being put back into place, but was also well-fitting. He didn’t have to fight his clothes to take the actions he wanted, and could openly showcase his strength on top of that. Everything about this situation was aiding him to give the most kick-ass lessons he could to the Quinx, and he was gonna milk all the advantages he could out of those fine details.

Kaneki finally laid his arms down by his sides, then extended them outwards after cracking his index finger, prepared to fight.

Alexa…

 _This_ is gonna be epic.

  
  


A flurry of punches and kicks came flying his way, but Kaneki would lift his arms and sweep his feet too fast for anyone to get a hit in. Dodging was a specialty of his, an early dance he had developed through his childhood to defend against the monsters trying to grab at his innocence. And maybe he had accidentally let a few of them slip past his defense, but he’s spent most of his time perfecting the technique since so he’d never have to fear it again. If he couldn’t defeat his enemy in battle, the least he could do was escape from it alive.

Staying alive guaranteed the time it took to become stronger, to one day be able to wipe the floor with your opponent; whereas death promised no such chance.

An elbow aimed to strike Kaneki’s heart, but he had promised himself it would never get broken again. Ken allowed himself to fall towards the ground into a backbend and thrusted his heel out, knocking Saiko backwards in the process from the sheer force he packed to her submaxillary triangle.

She flew in mid-air, distracting Mutsuki since he had to catch her from being so conveniently positioned behind her. The pressure coerced The Second Eyepatch to lose his guard and now they were both on the ground, flopping around in disorientation.

Shirazu charged in, but Kaneki exploited his clumsiness by sticking his leg out, causing him to trip harder than his little vacation down the stairs earlier. He really had to work on his coordination…

But the second he turned his eyes back behind him, Urie had already been moving. With no time to swerve out of the way, Kaneki gripped his arm and pulled it in such a manner that strained his body forward, allowing his knee to slam right into his stomach.

It took a second for Urie to understand the pain his body had been subjected to, and that second was all it took for Kaneki to make Triangle Eyes eat dirt.

Too busy choking on his words, Urie keeled over, trying to regain whatever senses he had left. Spit was hanging from his mouth, begging him to stay down, and his hair was messy from exerting himself so much attempting to lay a hit on his mentor. All in all, he looked miserable, and Kaneki felt oddly pleased to see this. After all, Kaneki’s job was to teach his students what failure tasted like before they could obtain success.

He smirked seeing Mutsuki and Saiko ready to challenge him again, and Shirazu ready to provide them with backup after their plan falls through.

Maybe instructing the Quinx wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  
  


Beating the shit out of people was a great way to release one’s frustrations, Kaneki found out.

I mean, he already knew that—but it was different when it was legal to do so.

All of Kaneki’s students lay sprawled out on the floor in a fit of exhaustion. It didn’t look like any of them were gonna be able to stand soon, so Kaneki took the liberty to sit on the floor with them and chill.

Due to the intense amount of exercise he forced the Quinx to undergo, he wasn’t surprised when he saw Saiko involuntarily positioned into a human pretzel against the wall. He supposed he might’ve been too harsh whilst training them, but sometimes getting your ass whooped was enlightening.

He remembered when he was just a weak little half-ghoul still new to the whole fighting to survive bit. It seemed, no matter what species he was, trouble would always follow. At this point, the manager realized that his dodging skills weren't gonna cut it. If Kaneki wanted to see another day, he had to learn how to retaliate against those who were out for him. And that’s where Yomo came in; tall and silent Yomo.

His speed at the time had been incomparable to anyone else. Fighting was a craft Yomo had been cultivating his whole life, and those experiences were carved into the way he acted. It was time for Kaneki to pick up the same traits not only to prolong his lifespan, but to also reach his goals. Yes, there was so much more Kaneki could do if he just learned how to pull the rug from underneath his foes. To turn the tables on them instead.

He wasn’t going to be the pushover anymore, the easy target. These lessons he was receiving would make him stronger, more able. And _god_ , did he love the feeling.

The feeling of being in control of his life for once.

Sure enough, Touka joined in on their training sessions not long after. If it wasn’t the both of them teaming up against Yomo, then it was Kaneki getting his ass handed to him double time. The long hours he put into learning how to maneuver his body airborne, how to use his kagune more efficiently, and getting in a proper punch was worth it. He couldn’t have been more proud of the time he gave up to actually be useful.

Of the blood, sweat, and _fuck_ that was a lot of tears—

He put into becoming a better person.

Yes, sometimes getting your ass whooped _was_ enlightening. Some of life's harshest lessons are best taught that way—if, that is, you survive them.

Kaneki blinked out of his trance, coming back to his surroundings. Shirazu finally had enough strength to sit up, however painful the exercise was, and Urie was being an emo and sitting in a corner probably rethinking his life. Saiko was being helped out of a pretzel by Mutsuki, who was making slow progress since his muscles were spent.

But they'd be sorely mistaken if they thought he was done with this lesson. Oh no, there was one thing to be said before they were allowed to disband.

Kaneki rolled off his back and onto his feet, standing up once again. “Some of you,” he pointedly looks at Urie, “don’t feel like working together. But I’m gonna tell you right now that’s one good way to get yourself killed. When we train, you _**will**_ drop those selfish ideals at the door. You’ll find teamwork to come much more in handy than you let yourself believe, and there are gonna be times when—no matter HOW strong you are—you will need it. You don’t get to the top without help. So don’t act like you’re too good for it.”

Then he walked away, just like that.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a disappointment, but shit happens!


	8. Sleep is Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LITTLE THANKSGIVING PRESENT FOR YA BOIS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The week after I wrote the last chapter, I got into a car crash and almost died! I was originally planning to release a chapter then, determined to tell the tale of that tragic day, but... I ended up getting caught up in things and lazy again, so the fear of almost dying is long forgotten.
> 
> On the bright side, my birthday was last week!
> 
> I've also been a bit depressed from not writing lately, and after watching the most recent episode of Tokyo Ghoul today (yesterday I had other obligations to tend to since I was hanging out with friends and ended up too tired to watch it afterwards) I felt really inspired since it was actually really good this week! I don't ship Kaneki and Touka at all, but even I have to admit that it was cute seeing them together! And Kaneki's REACTIONS though! HILARIOUS! AHHH! They hit alot of drama this episode, and I can't wait for the next!
> 
> Honestly, the Tokyo Ghoul:re anime has been lacking lately, and I'm glad they pulled this episode together pretty decently. It seems like they did a pretty good job on the first part of :re, just skipping teensy bits of character development that you could just read up on to get the deets, but part two... has been insanely rushed so far. I'm enjoying it, but at the same time I am scared for the future of the anime, because they've been glossing over so much stuff, that half the people watching are getting confused. AGAIN.
> 
> And there is one part, ONE PART, where I swear to motherfucking god, if they rush into it too fast and don't give it proper time for the event to pan out, I WILL NOT BE HAPPY. This event will be the difference between making or breaking the show, and if they don't do it right they'll basically be shitting on the entire series. BITCH, WE ALREADY MESSED UP TOKYO GHOUL'S ANIME ENOUGH, SO PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TAKE YOUR TIME!
> 
> Anyways, that's the reason I'm happy about the most recent episode, so I hope you enjoy this new chapter for those still willing to read this after not updating in so long!

 

There was no better way to end the day than with a—  
_Nice_  
**Hot**  
S H O W E R

So Kaneki continued to walk away from his squad like a badass all the way to the second floor bathroom, ‘cause he’s just cool like that.

The Quinx simply shrugged it off, too mindfucked by the entire lesson to comment on Sassan’s apparent swag. This was more tiring than the time he found out his underwear was stolen and they had to conduct a mini investigation to catch the sneaky culprit(s). Suffice to say, their mentor had really weird ways at getting back at them, and they honestly need to learn not to test his patience. Sasaki might act like he has all the tolerance in the world to put up with people, but that would be the hugest lie ever told. If he has a problem, he won’t bring it up. He’ll just find the best method to exhaust you mentally—or, in this case, physically. Either way sucks just as much.

“Dear lord, I’ve eaten so many of my tears today that I finally know what my eyeballs taste like,” Shirazu voiced, sounding half-delirious. Or full on delirious. There’s no way to tell right now really.

“Yeah, well, we’ve dun crossed an already pissed off Sassan today. What did you expect?” Saiko crossed her hands over her stomach, clearly done with the rest of the day as she made no effort to get her lazy ass off the floor after making her point. She will sleep down here, video game counsel or not. There was no easter egg good enough to convince her body to stand. It was jelly now.

Mutsuki shuffled around, trying to find a way to get up without needing to collapse after every five seconds. “But, shouldn’t we- like…!” But it was all in vain.

“ _No_. I do not feel like taking a shower right now. I will rot in my own sweat if it means I can relax and just… not. At least until tomorrow.”

And even though Mutsuki hated the idea of being so dirty, he could agree with Shirazu’s sentiment. All he wanted to do was flop down and be a lazy starfish to hopefully get rid of the soreness invading his entire body. He could go a day being a filthy boi. Everyone else was just as smelly and disgusting as he was in this moment, so there was no shame in the game.

Mutsuki stopped struggling and let his fatigue envelop him, lying down on the rock hard floor. He looked over to Urie who hadn’t said much of anything for a startlingly long time. It was no secret that something was bothering him, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was being a salty bitch because their sensei singled him out a bit towards the end of the lesson. He wanted to say something, he really did. He wanted to reach out and just—

 _ **shake**_ him until he could see that no one wanted to walk all over him that they _did_ care about him and are trying to help so he doesn’t kill himself early in their line of duty-

But…

 _But_.

Urie didn’t see it that way, and telling him now would probably tick him off more. This was a conversation best saved for another day.

Instead, Mutsuki opted for staring at the ceiling, which everyone else seemed to be doing anyway, in a unanimous decision for some much needed rest.

Yeah. Fuck today.

 

 

Kaneki stepped into the bathroom, relieved to finally not have to deal with the children anymore. They were a nice distraction while it lasted, but they were still foreign— _dangerous_ , in his mind. The Quinx Squad was what tied him to the CCG, and if he blew his chance at training them, he was out of the picture. It would become so much harder to set things right if he messed up this early in the game, so it was nice to get a break from that pressure whenever the opportunity arose (especially since he just woke up from a two year brain fart, like, what the fuck?).

Shutting the door, he turned to the tub faucet, twisting the knob until the water flying from the showerhead turned warm.

Kaneki then proceeded to sit in the shower, holding his knees close to his chest as water pelted him. He needed time to be numb. Rocking himself back and forth, Kaneki let his mind go completely silent, taking comfort in the simplicity the water pooling and washing away near his feet gave him. It was hard to explain why, but he found this oddly soothing.

Maybe it was instinct calling back to him, all those nights he had to rely on himself whenever his aunt had mistreated him, just curling up into a ball childishly to ignore whatever hell he was enduring at the time.

Whatever it was, this ignorance he was feeling was nice.

For the first time in an awfully long while, his mind allowed the thoughtless behavior.

 

After about an hour of dully staring at his thighs, Kaneki washed himself up and dried off, heading to his bedroom. Tomorrow would no doubt end up being another insanely long day for some plot convenient reason. He should rest up as much as he possibly can to combat that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for having such short updates, I know they're probably disappointing after the long wait, but I really want the story to build up. I wish I wrote larger chapters too, but they seem to just naturally end at some point, and I don't want to put too much of what isn't needed yet into a chapter. I will get to the more plot heavy stuff later, when I have the time, but for now this slow ass burning story is what is getting handed to you. I'm just glad I finally wrote something for this.
> 
> I also want to explain that while laziness is a huge problem for me, the reason I don't at least update once every 1-2 weeks is because I've been getting so many ideas for fanfics—and I mean so many ideas for both this one and others I haven't even published yet—lately, that me not writing everything down just slows the process of me focusing on one story at a time. So yeah. I hate giving out so many excuses, but I feel it be pretty lame of me not to at least explain myself.
> 
> Thanks for still liking my stuff! I really appreciate it!


	9. WHY?!?! (Author's Note)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important rant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reaction after watching the latest Tokyo Ghoul:re episode.

 

I was so PISSED AND HAPPY YESTERDAY I COULDN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT.

I've been anticipating Hide's identity reveal for a while now, and I couldn't wait until he revealed that he is very much alive. I wasn't expecting it in this episode, but it happened and I was ecstatic!

But everything else was shit.

I wanna start off by saying, that even though last week's episode was rushed, I still admired it for it's drama. If they couldn't get an episode out without glossing over everything, mine as well make it dramatic. I loved that episode solely for Kaneki's reactions, since they were hilarious, but they still left some stuff out of that episode like why Touka's eating human food during her pregnancy, and they didn't make out Touka and Kaneki's relationship to be very meaningful due to not relaying their time as a couple into anymore episodes. They also didn't make the sex scene between the both of them very well, and no I'm not a wild Touken shipper who wanted to see them smash. The whole purpose of the sex scene wasn't to be sexy, it was supposed to be symbolic, but the only thing the anime did was show flashbacks to times they interacted together in the past. Not to mention, THE FUCKING STILL FRAMES. I'M SORRY, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MOVE WHEN YOU HAVE SEX, IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK TO ANIMATE IT A BIT MORE?

Ugh, and that's just a partial rant about LAST week's episode, this episode I have way more shit to say.

The style. The style of :re is obviously very different from the first and second season. At first, I liked the new style, but I can't say the same thing anymore. My boi Kaneki is in so much mental turmoil, which, yes, anyone would understand. But the entire fate of the ghoul race is on Kaneki shoulders and the stress doesn't just show mentally, it shows PHYSICALLY too. This man is supposed to have eyebags that are so big, you wonder how he's even standing. He is the physical embodiment of death itself and the way he looks captures how ill a person can look but still be alive. HE. IS. NOT. OKAY. So explain to me why he's animated to instead look like he just came back from the salon and is heading to his next modeling shoot.

Shifting back to the sex scene for a minute, Kaneki doesn't look that great without his shirt on anymore. His scar he got from the surgery Kanou did on him YEARS ago is very clear to see against his skin. It shouldn't be that easy to see when so much time has passed AND he has crazy good regeneration abilities. It just goes to show how unhealthy he is and that he's not taking care of himself. Kaneki isn't eating properly and his tendency to cannibalize as an alternative to eating humans fucks him up. Cannibalizing ghouls might make you stronger, but you're still eating rotten food, so it's deforming your natural form at the same time.

I mean, Kaneki has motherfuckin' kagune hands, and have they been showing that? No, just in that one episode where Arima committed suicide (which they animated so lamely by the way. This man just KILLED himself because he hated taking lives from so many other people, regardless of their status as ghoul. He was the reaper, he was death itself, but ended up being the person who wanted to die the most. That was supposed to be so much more impactful, him SLITTING HIS OWN NECK was supposed to look way worse) did they give you a glimpse, but every other scene they show his hands in they make look regular. Maybe that's a minor misconception I had, but nevertheless, Kaneki doesn't look healthy anymore.

The style of the anime is too pretty to show off the ugly, and that was why I loved the first and second season so much. Kaneki could give you small smiles and be pleasant and go about his day, but when he grimaced—he _grimaced_. It really showed how Kaneki was way more used to suffering than he ever was being happy. The fact that he was so much more expressive when his life was going to shit than when his life was semi-okay said it all. They spent their time putting beauty in the ugliness, they paid attention to the fact Kaneki was so tormented. The second season of Tokyo Ghoul might've fucked up the plot, but they knew how to express what the characters were going through, if anything.

Now, the first part of :re wasn't that bad. We missed out on a little bit of character backstories/development for some characters, but it wasn't unforgivable. I just wish the first part of :re had a 'recap' episode that briefly explained what happened that put Kaneki in the CCG. I might know, but anime-only fans don't; and regardless of the fact that I already know why Kaneki was placed in the CCG, I still would've liked to have seen it animated. Technically, :re does start when Kaneki's already doing work for the CCG. The second season was supposed to delve into the reason Kaneki was captured and was put under the CCG's care, but they didn't. So if :re could've picked up on the slack of the second season to explain things, that would've been nice.

But the second part... Oh god, is the second part rushed. And now I'm gonna talk about how disappointed I was in the most recent episode.

Kaneki has a mental breakdown and becomes this being known as 'the dragon.' But there was a few events that the anime never expanded upon to explain why Kaneki felt he had to do so, why freaking out was the last resort, and that involves the missed out characterization of yours truly, Furuta. Taking up the newly opened position as head of the CCG, Furuta uses his power to become the most wicked villain this series has. He has fucked over Kaneki's life, he is the one who dropped the steal beam on Rize to ensure someone was going to turn into half-ghoul that night and that Rize would be his to experiment with. It's because Furuta didn't just stop there that makes him an awful person. He enjoys seeing Kaneki struggle, he wants to make his already shitty life worse, and he definitely wanted to use his power to do just that against Kaneki.

He bumps into Kaneki after the Third Cochlea raid (where Kaneki defected against the CCG to save Hinami) had ended and some time has passed, and Kaneki wasn't going to let go of the chance to talk to him, so they engage in a brief discussion about how they feel towards each other. Since Furuta has ghoul allies, he orders them to fuck some shit up and blames it on Kaneki, making the general public (humans and ghouls alike) have a negative opinion of 'The One-Eyed King' since it's hurting both sides. So now that humans and ghouls have a common enemy, Furuta tells Kaneki that the only way humans and ghouls will get along is to kill him. Basically telling Kaneki to fuck off and die.

And that's not all. This man basically initiates a mass genocide of the ghoul race by having the Oggais, the new breed of half-ghoul the CCG made, exterminate other ghouls, tearing families apart and causing an alarming amount of devastation.

Kaneki is distraught. Nothing he does seems to be making that much of a difference and no matter what he does, his plans fall through.

So the night he goes nuts, it's due to Furuta running away from the previous battle he was a part of and taunting Kaneki when his arms and legs had been sliced off. His friends were fighting a war their leader couldn't even handle, something that unsettles Kaneki to the core, and **he. cannot. take it anymore.** He _HAS_ to do something, he _HAS_ to make a decision, he _NEEDS_ to act. So... he breaks through his limits and destroys the city.

I don't know how far the destruction got, if it was the whole city, half the city, or just the orphanage they've been running, but Kaneki became the monster he's desperately been trying to avoid becoming. He is now responsible for the death of too many innocents. Even if the confusion between Kaneki being held reliable for the events Furuta caused was cleared up, he can't be recognized as the good guy anymore. He fucked up BIG TIME.

That was supposed to be the grand build up towards Kaneki taking a massive blow to the chest and turning into the dragon, but... it was very ill-represented.

The only thing I liked about last episode was Hide revealing himself, and because it was so rushed, it makes me scared for when Kaneki finally gets to see Hide after years of drowning in sorrow without his support. He thought he was dead, he thought he KILLED him, he thought that he was A L O N E. So if they screw up their meeting, I will have to drop off the face of the Earth and ponder why life is worth living if no one can fucking portray Tokyo Ghoul the way it's supposed to be.

JUST GIVE YA BOI KANEKI THE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT HE DESERVES.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is not a new chapter, but I couldn't rest without telling everyone that they've been cheated of the series they deserve. I literally could not do my homework without being frustrated because I had the NEED to tell you guys. I told so many of my friends already, and I just hope they can finish off the series without me wanting to smash my head in. Please, for the LOVE OF GOD, STOP RUSHING THE SERIES! LIKE I'VE ALREADY SAID, TOKYO GHOUL'S ALREADY BEEN MESSED UP ONCE, IT DOESN'T NEED TO BE MESSED UP AGAIN!
> 
> Oh, and if anyone has questions about the series because you don't understand something, feel free to ask. I will dispel your confusion the best I can. I want to encourage people to still love the series. It's amazing, it's just not being told the right way.


End file.
